Bisou Bisou
by lucielhyung
Summary: There are several types of kisses, but each one is just as meaningful. *For the prompt Kisses, which is day 2 of NaLu Fluff Week.


The weight of a leg suddenly being thrown across her body awoke the blonde-haired celestial mage from her slumber. Lucy's eyes fluttered open and took a deep breath in. She let out a quiet yawn, feeling groggy from being woken abruptly from deep sleep. After she finally processed her surroundings, she turned her head to the side to glare at the culprit. Lucy was greeted by her boyfriend's sleeping face. Lucy softly giggled at the sight. His mouth was wide open, allowing a trickle of drool from escape from his mouth. Natsu continued to loudly snore, unaware that he disturbed Lucy's sleep. She contemplated waking him up but decided against it because he looked very peaceful and adorable.

Lucy carefully removed Natsu's leg off her body and sat up on the bed, stretching her arms. She walked to the bathroom and washed her face. Natsu was still asleep when she was done, so she decided to cook breakfast. Natsu had kicked the blanket off his body, so Lucy grabbed the blanket that was nearly on the ground and placed it back on him. Lucy leaned down and planted a kiss on his forehead. She was about to head to the kitchen, but Natsu's arms suddenly wrapped around her waist, causing her to fall on top of him. Lucy squealed and closed her eyes as he switched their positions. When she felt her back against the soft mattress, Lucy opened her eyes to see Natsu hovering over her with a mischievous grin on his countenance.

"Good morning!" Lucy greeted, giggling when Natsu nuzzled his cheek against hers.

"Morning! What's for breakfast?" Natsu asked, causing Lucy to playfully roll her eyes.

"Is food all you care about?" Lucy teased, poking his stomach.

Natsu laughed. "Nah I like messing with you too."

Natsu began to tickle her sides, causing Lucy to laugh hysterically and beg for him to stop. Lucy started to flail her arms, causing her to accidently hit her arm against the side of his head.

"Ouch!" Natsu cried out, immediately sitting up.

Lucy gasped and sat up as well. "Natsu! I'm so sorry!"

"Damn Lucy. You are a lot stronger than you think," Natsu chuckled, rubbing his head.

Lucy wrapped her arms around Natsu's neck and placed his head on her chest, kissing the side of his head. Natsu sighed contently and closed his eyes. "Okay…this was worth getting hit in the head."

Lucy laughed. "I guess that was payback for tickling me and disturbing my sleep."

Natsu raised his eyebrow. "You woke up before me."

"You woke me up by throwing your heavy leg on me. I was having a nice dream!" Lucy explained.

Natsu shifted his head to look up at her, sticking his tongue out at her."Spending time with me is better than dreaming."

Lucy pinched his cheek. "How would you feel if I woke you up like that?"

Natsu winced. "Alright. I'm sorry."

Lucy smiled in satisfaction and let go off his cheek. "Do you want waffles for breakfast?"

"Of course!"

* * *

"Natsu, where are you taking me?"

"Home."

When they got to Lucy's apartment, Natsu slammed the door shut. He leaned his head against door, taking in a deep breath before he turned around to face Lucy.

"Natsu, what's wrong? Why are you so upset?" Lucy questioned, confused by Natsu suddenly dragging her home from the guild.

"Did you not notice? That new guild member wouldn't take his eyes off of you," Natsu growled, anger flaring his eyes.

"Natsu… he didn't even speak to me," Lucy pointed out.

"So? I don't like that he kept ogling my girlfriend," Natsu huffed.

Lucy walked up to him and affectionately cupped his cheek. "I didn't notice him because you're the only guy I see."

Natsu smiled and cupped her hand with his. "You always know how to calm me down."

"Are you feeling better now?" Lucy asked.

"Yes but if that guy dares to stare at you like that again, you won't be able to stop me from punching him."

Lucy chuckles. "Oh Natsu. Don't worry. I'll make it clear that I'm taken."

Natsu's lips pull up into a mischievous grin. "I know what will let that bastard know that you belong to someone else."

Lucy raised her eyebrow. She knew he was up to no good whenever he had that grin on his face. "What?"

Natsu grabbed her shoulders and gently pushed her up against the wall. Natsu pressed his lips against the side of her neck. Lucy whimpered when he sucked on the flesh, his teeth slightly grazing the skin. After he let go, he gently kissed the skin a few times. He pulled away to take a look at the hickey he made and gave her a proud smile.

"Natsu! Everyone's gonna tease me!" Lucy pouted.

"Some of the guild members caught Gajeel and Levy making out in a closet. This is nothing compared to that," Natsu pointed out. "So don't cover it up."

A sly smile appeared on the blonde mage's face. She grabbed Natsu's hand and led him to bed, pushing him down on the mattress.

"Oof! Lucy?"

Lucy straddled him, and leaned her head down to press her lips against his neck. After she left a mark, she repeated her actions on the other side of his neck. "I'm going need to mark you as well because I heard a rumor that one of the new female guild members fancies you."

* * *

Lucy stood at the train station, shivering. She was bundled up in a sweater and a long coat, yet she still felt cold.

Lucy smiled and waved at her boyfriend when she saw him approaching with their train tickets. He was wearing his usual attire since the cold did not bother him. Lucy envied his ability to stay warm since her coat wasn't sufficient to keep her warm.

"Natsu, I'm freezing! I can't believe you convinced me to take a job in this temperature," Lucy complained and crossed her arms together.

"Hey the reward we get will go towards paying your rent! You're wearing a thick coat, but you're still cold?" Natsu teased.

"Not everyone is a natural heater like you," Lucy retorted.

Natsu laughed and wrapped his arms around the celestial mage. "Don't worry. I'm here!"

Lucy snuggled up against him, resting her head on his chest. "You are so warm. I feel so much better now."

Natsu lifted her head and rubbed his nose affectionately against hers, causing Lucy to giggle. She loved it when he did that.

"Awww look at you lovebirds!" a voice suddenly teased, causing the couple to look at the blue exceed.

"Natsu's being a good boyfriend and keeping me warm," Lucy said.

"I see that. Don't start making out. Our train's gonna arrive soon," Happy chuckled, causing Lucy to glare at me.

"Ha ha. We can control ourselves," Lucy stuck her tongue out at him.

Happy squeezed himself in between them. "Let me help you stay warm too!"

* * *

Lucy stared at the fire mage hovering over her. They were just playfully fighting each other a minute ago, causing them to end up in their current position. Lucy was lying on the floor with her hair sprawled out around her, while Natsu straddled her. It wasn't the first time they were in this intimate position, but it never lead to anything more.

Natsu stared down at her with half-lidded eyes, indicating that he felt the same desire she felt. Lucy closed her eyes and and parted her lips to convey what she wanted. Natsu leaned down and captured his lips with hers. Lucy wrapped her arms around his neck and brought him closer. They had never done anything besides kissing, so Lucy wondered how far Natsu would be willing to go.

Natsu growled when Lucy bit his lip and deepened the kiss, she felt Natsu's hands run down the sides of her body until he gripped the hem of her shirt.

Natsu pulled away from Lucy. "May I?" he asked, slightly lifting her shirt.

Lucy licked her lips and nodded. She was ready.

"Are you sure? I don't want to pressure you into this," Natsu asked again nervously.

Lucy smiled and pressed her forehead against his. "Yes I'm ready. No matter how this turns out. I'm happy that it's with you!"


End file.
